


一年一天

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 引言"無法感知你的形狀，我發現你在我身邊。你的存在使我的眼睛充滿了你的愛，它使我的心柔軟，因為你無處不在。”Unable to perceive the shape of You, I find You all around me.Your presence fills my eyes with Your love, It humbles my heart, For You are everywhere."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 引言
> 
>  "無法感知你的形狀，我發現你在我身邊。
> 
> 你的存在使我的眼睛充滿了你的愛，它使我的心柔軟，因為你無處不在。”
> 
> Unable to perceive the shape of You, I find You all around me.
> 
> Your presence fills my eyes with Your love, It humbles my heart, For You are everywhere."

美國魔國會大樓沉靜佇立在陰灰黑天空裡，冬季帶來了寒冷也夾帶大量的灰敗氣息。

 

經濟蕭條襲擊了莫魔社會。

 

原本熱鬧擁擠街道取代了等待出租店面，人群不再……。

 

蒂娜闊步推開旋轉門，襲捲而來的冷風灌進脖子後面，冷意從上往下竄起。

 

豎起衣領拉緊大衣，挺直腰背走入冷清地街道。

 

她有目標快步走著，進入一家有溫暖氣息的商店。坐入一個舒適位子，餐點快速上桌，一成不變的咖啡與三明治。

 

低頭抿起苦澀咖啡，讓溫熱液體流淌徜徉冰冷血液中。快速拿起盤上食物開口咬下，只為填飽飢餓沒有意識的咀嚼吞嚥。

她品嚐不出食物原本的美味，也記不起進食帶來的幸福快樂感覺。

 

她只是需要！需要延續保持她生命力的來源。

 

收緊下巴皺眉看著閃爍紅色光芒的傲羅緊急令，站起身來快速離開。

 

桌面上留下一份殘留的餐點和另一份完整的三明治與熱茶。

 

*

沉默的寂靜蔓延整個會議室，蒂娜她埋頭看著手裡文件，只有紙張翻動發出地微落聲響，所有人都在等待她的發言。

 

面無表情看向眼前小組，視線停留另一組小隊上帶頭男子。挑起一邊眉毛，慢慢地拉開嘴角，放下手中資料。

 

“是你的小隊不配合調動！我的小組就要背上這黑鍋！”

 

“金坦！我沒有不配合！不滿！只因你搶走我的位子？！”男子無所謂的擺動他的頭，挑釁地投給她一個犀利眼神。

 

“格斯理！這問題你沒有決定權！”她站起示意小組可以離開回到各自崗位，自己也轉身跟上，懶得跟眼前男子交涉。

 

“金坦！金坦！！”

 

快步遠離魚貫離開的人群，不理身後叫喊。一個轉彎處被拉扯住肩膀用力拉近距離，男子氣息爆炸性噴灑在臉上，格斯理放大的臉龐就近在眼前。

 

皺起眉頭擺動手臂甩開他的箝制，拉開安全的距離。

 

她不喜歡讓人靠近也討厭別人的碰觸。

 

挺直腰背等待來人的發言。

 

“你需要男人灌溉，金坦！你太有意思了！你以為穿上褲子就可以擺脫女性回歸家庭，你要了解！你所在地職場更不適合出風頭的女人。”

 

“或許，你需要像我這樣的男人來灌溉。”他棲身往前粗魯地想親上她紅潤雙唇。

 

蒂娜撐開她的掌心用力抵住他的臉龐，往前屈起膝蓋往上給予他致命攻擊。

 

格斯理扭曲了臉，痛苦地彎下身摀住下體，大聲地發出哀號。

 

不理會因為聲響引來好奇的眼光，拍動整理褲子邊緣，抬頭闊步越過他離開現場。

 

*

格雷夫簽上自己姓名轉手蓋上資料文件，遞回給予面前蒂娜。

 

“蒂娜，回去休息吧！”

 

蒂娜停止轉身離開動作，無聲地用眼神詢問自己敬重的長官。

 

格雷夫上下打量她，沈重嘆氣。

 

“當初你憑實力升級情報組頭兒，我很驕傲為你開心，但是……你看看自己，國會不需要連自己健康都不照顧的人，你是重要資產，但……不眠不休……。”

 

“我不需要休息！我很好……”

 

格雷夫舉起手阻止她要接下來的話語。

 

“蒂娜，你看看你手上厚重的資料，你做得很好，你保證了你的妹妹，奎妮！你為了她努力不停工作！”

 

“還不夠！永遠……都不夠！”她搖頭否定。除非奎妮就站在自己身邊，不然她不會停止找尋保證最好的道路。

 

幫助奎妮安全回家的道路。

 

“蒂娜，你需要停下休息……我想忒修斯會同意我的建議。”他停頓看了她一眼，開口接下話語。

 

“明天，忒修斯會跟你會面。”

 

“什麼意思？我不需要！跟他見面？！”抿緊嘴否決他的話。

 

她還沒準備好面對忒修斯。

 

“明天！跟我保證，你會跟他見面。”格雷夫離開桌後，走近她輕拍她的肩膀。

 

僵硬不安地微微擺動挺直身體，壓抑下不舒服地浮躁感。

 

*

 

進入自己公寓家門，揮動魔杖點亮光線趕走一片黑暗無聲地空間。掛起脫下來的大衣，踢開沉重皮鞋，直徑走向廚房，再次揮動魔杖。

 

爐臺烹煮熱氣騰騰上昇，餐盤從櫥櫃飛翔滑入剛鋪開的白色餐墊上，湯匙擺放在盤邊，肉湯從鍋中舀起流淌入淺盤裡。

 

入座自己的位置，召喚杯子注入溫熱可可，開始遲到許久的晚餐。望向桌上面前位置，一模一樣的餐具跟餐點，桌邊一杯熱茶。

 

“今天……忙碌的一天……。”拉開笑容緩緩開口。

 

對著眼前空間訴說著今天所有的事物。

 

沒有任何回應，只有寂靜。

 

孤單沉甸甸地壓在肩頭上。

 

*

忒修斯快步上前攔截住蒂娜。

 

“你忘了，我有預約會面。”

 

蒂娜眼神放在他的肩膀上，無視他打量視線。

 

“我還有會議。”快步越過他。

 

“蒂娜……。”

 

他嘆了一口氣，在她後面氣憤大喊。

 

“你知不知道！你越來越像紐特！”

 

她閉上雙眼停止步伐，她害怕他將要說出的話，她不想面對。還沒……還沒有勇氣處理……。

 

“你在封閉自己，你開始躲避眼神討厭碰觸遠離人群，這是什麼儀式嗎？懷念？追憶？”

 

轉身面對他，他的話就像壓垮她堅強的最後稻草，她氣憤地回擊。

 

“因為你們都不是他！紐特！我愛的人！我想要的人！”

 

“蒂娜，該放手了！”他哀傷地看著她。

 

“為什麼？我可以為奎妮鋪上安全道路，也能為紐特找尋回家的路。”自信地揚起頭，不讓眼淚滑落出。

 

“沒有任何消息！沒有任何線索！他就這樣消失了！”無聲無息，他的兄弟消失在地球上任何一方。他不能看著他兄弟最愛的人受折磨，紐特他絕對不會放任她這樣過活。

 

“你要放手，找尋另一個幸福。”他放輕語調企圖說服。

 

“你不懂…… 你不懂……當他看著我的時候，他並不知道我不完美，他看到的是真正的我……我要去哪裡在尋找這樣的人。”

 

搖頭抿緊嘴壓制溢滿雙眼的眼淚，吞嚥苦澀腫脹的硬塊。

 

忒修斯緩慢走近張開雙臂擁抱她。

 

眨動眼睛僵硬不動地被圈圍住，沒有回應忒修斯的擁抱。

 

“斯卡曼家族永遠為你開啟大門。”

 

他溫暖話語傳入耳裡，點頭咬緊嘴巴無聲地讓淚水滑出。

 

*

 

[明天我們去約會！]腦海裡一直響起紐特離去前一晚的話語。仰躺在床上感受四周的寂靜，早上跟忒修斯的談話，激起她隱藏在腦海裡的影像。

 

那時還在開心地等待明天的來臨，現在她開始不期待明天了。

 

反覆無眠睜眼到天亮。

 

一鏤金色光芒透過窗簾照射進入冰冷空間，舉起手攤開掌心讓陽光滲入皮膚傳遞溫暖。

 

手指在陽光中攀摸掛在房門上的灰色大衣，它緊裹住自己常穿的藍灰色軟旎寬大衣。張著乾涸雙眼羨慕起大衣互套給予地安心的懷抱。

 

看向房間黑暗深處，拉扯出微小笑容。

 

她擁有一個秘密，只屬於自己的秘密。

 

深灰色大衣緊裹著纖細身影，薑黃色髮絲隱藏住綠色眼眸再黑暗中黯淡無光，哀傷的表情，如影子跟隨，一直再身後的……紐特。

 

儘管放置一份餐點、一杯熱茶、一個位置、一句問候，都得不到任何的話語回應。

 

*

慢慢地漫步在清晨裡，手插在溫暖口袋裡，蒂娜享受安靜地街道。

 

她轉身幻影離開。

 

站在大樓頂部上，等待迎接日出。這是奎妮帶領他們離開魔國會追緝的大樓，她跟紐特真正建立起情感的開始。

 

閉上眼睛沐浴在陽光升起投射出的金色陽光，讓希望的勇氣能充滿全身。

 

眼淚佈滿揚起嘴角的臉龐。

 

不管是奎妮還是紐特，她不會放棄任何一個人。

 

“明天到了嗎？”

 

嘶啞低聲不安地英國語調，在背後響起。

 

轉過身進入眼底的是，穿著髒亂灰色大衣，僵硬側著頭，身上與臉上有無數個小傷口，正從枯燥薑黃髮色後直視眼前的她。

 

哭著讓淚水沿著鼻眼窩滑落，展開帶有梨渦的笑容，他最喜歡的笑容回應他。

 

陽光投射在他們四周，光芒無比地開啟新的一天……。

 

 


	2. 一年一天（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於紐特的際遇是由他的名字來的靈感，如有興趣了解，可以谷歌一下，一位希臘女神的傳說。

陽光透射入綠色葉面層層堆積出的暈眩光彩，被追蹤與追蹤者互相僵持，演變成為一場你追我躲的遊戲。

 

紐特隱身樹木後，壓低身體瞇眼觀察眼前生物移動軌跡。側著頭微微露出微笑，享受溫煦陽光下熟悉地野生自然景觀。

 

一路跟隨進入森林最深處，忘卻了身後人類文明，踏入神聖無人區域。

 

追尋的目標以轉眼不見。

 

空氣中漂流溼冷與靜謐空間畫出詭異區域。

 

眼前受傷的牝鹿，讓紐特放慢腳步，壓低身軀側身前進，不像驚嚇虛弱生物慢慢靠近，皺眉觀察牠的情況。

 

“噓……噓……你會沒事……你看……放心……”安撫地用手心來回按摸牠的背部，開始用白鮮治療牠的傷口，細心認真檢查牠。

 

 牝鹿睜大牠無辜的雙眼，感謝地用頭搔起紐特的臉頰。

 

“噢…你很受歡迎……你會沒事……。”揚起傾斜的笑容，用雙手撫摸牠柔軟下巴皮毛。

 

“你是誰！陌生人！”一聲冰冷聲響，打破溫馨畫面。

 

一頭金色波浪長髮用鑽石水珠鍊盤起，銀色絲綢貼服著身體曲線，雪白皮膚在陽光下更顯耀眼。一名女子，自帶光芒發光，就像女神降臨，抬起下巴高傲看向來者詢問著。

 

紐特張了張口卻沒回答，皺眉眼神落在她腳邊弓箭上。

 

“ 牛頓·阿特米斯·費多·斯卡曼德……”她的眼神一直在打量窺探，冷酷笑容在她臉上展開。

 

“有趣的人類、男人、巫師，同時擁有母性卻也強悍。”她低頭犀利地直視他的眼神。

 

她慢慢走進或者是滑動，低下身手掌放在牝鹿身上，發出銀光給予力量，牠傷口痊癒快速站起身，往她身上撒嬌。

 

“你知道我是誰嗎？我的規矩、我的傳說。”

 

紐特困難地吞嚥著，慢慢點點頭。

 

“我是這片土地的主人，我討厭入侵者……”她停止話語，從牝鹿身上轉移目光。

 

“但，我賞罰分明，你救了牠是賞，你闖入禁地是罰。”

 

“接受我的考驗，這是你能全身而退離開這裡唯一的選擇，也是我給你的賞罰。”她抬起手指，指向紐特的心臟。

 

他低頭皺眉思考看著心臟上細白手指，閉眼接受著訊息。

 

“多久？我明天還有個約會。”緊張乾枯的喉嚨發出他唯一想知道的訊息，他不能錯過蒂娜，他要活著回到她的身旁。

 

“好，就一天。考驗就是你不能發出任何聲音面對你內心深處最大的恐懼！一天！斯卡曼德！這將是漫長的一天！”她冷漠詭異語調在紐特耳邊刺耳響起。

 

*

陰暗角落窩藏一個身影，捲曲著四肢雙手用力抓扯原本就慌亂的頭髮，搖動身體牙齒緊咬住嘴唇，不在意口裡嚐到了血液鐵鏽的味道，不能停止全身肌肉上下顫抖，寒意一直從皮膚滲透出，眼淚從閉眼處滑落下巴無助地滴落黑暗空間。

 

抬起低下的頭，內心想再次看到的身影，吸引眼球所有注意力。

 

就像投影片一樣，紐特被迫觀看著眼前事物，她很美好就像早晨的第一束光給予溫暖，也是夜晚第一顆星光指引希望。

 

她微笑時的美好，總能帶起幸福感。想擁有不放的人。

 

每個故事的終結，總是迎向他不想面對的恐懼結局。

 

不！不！不！他內心咆哮著。

 

抬起麻痺地雙腳，奔跑、跌倒在慌亂中爬起想靠近她、阻止她。

 

死亡……無止境的死亡……他的蒂娜！

 

無數次撞上無形的隱形牆，瘋狂捶打著。要阻止！要停止！

 

雙手腳踝被樹藤慢慢地纏住、拖住，用力拉扯反擊，那怕在靠近一點。

 

隨著一聲撞擊巨響，慘白無氣息的身軀滲出血紅色液體。

 

所有屏障、藤蔓、拖住的力量都一瞬間不見，無力趴在冰冷地面，抬起頭顫抖著嘴唇眼前直視，慢慢地雙手雙腳爬行靠近。

 

把殘留在臉上的頭髮往後勾往耳後，輕輕碰觸她柔軟的臉頰，沒有血色不在溫暖。

 

用手緊緊抓住窒息的胸口，指甲摳出了血痕。

 

咬緊牙發出嗚咽哭泣聲擁抱起她，不在乎她的鮮血融入自己的鮮血，只想擁抱她給她溫暖。

 

如果沒有心臟，是不是就能感覺不到痛，那麼他不想要了。

 

不想要了！不要了……。

 

*

時間在這沒有意義，約定好的一天，是如此的漫長……。

 

紐特知道眼前一切是考驗是幻覺，從來都不是真的。但，每次蒂娜的影像在眼裡出現，總是不自覺的被吸引。

 

他想她，儘管知道是死亡結局，還是貪婪地看著她。

 

蒂娜走向他，這次沒有任何阻礙在他們之間。她在他彎曲身軀前停下，蹲下身抬起她溫暖的手撫上他削瘦的臉龐。

 

“你必須殺了我。”這是這考驗中，第一次，她發出了聲音。

 

驚訝不解地睜大雙眼，看向她。

 

“這是最後的考驗。”她低沉冷靜述說著，另一隻手攤開掌心，一個匕首閃動銀白光芒，靜靜地躺在那。

 

殺她，親手殺蒂娜！怎麼可能！

 

咬緊牙關慌亂地呼吸，緊抱住自己，更加縮進黑暗角落，搖頭不理會她。

 

蒂娜輕輕抬起他的頭，溫柔地對他微笑。把匕首塞進他寬闊溫暖的手掌，用她白皙細長手指包裹住，匕尖朝向她心臟的地方慢慢前進。

 

紐特皺眉看著她一系列的動作，當她把匕首舉向自己時，他拉扯著。

 

他們互相拉扯。

 

“你必須殺了我！殺了我……殺了我……紐特……求求你……我不想一直嚐到死亡，只要你殺了我，結束這一切，求你……紐特，幫我……。”她淚水在眼眶打轉，她心疼他。

 

紐特搖動他的頭，儘管淚水爬滿臉龐，儘管自己全身疼痛不已，儘管是幻影是虛實但還是希望她能活著，活著就有希望擁有幸福的權力。

 

更加用力轉向了匕首方向，他不能殺她，殺她等於要他死，那麼他會坦然接受自己的死亡。

 

“紐特！紐特！你做什麼！”拉扯阻止他的力量。

 

給了她一個安慰笑容，緊咬住下巴使力把匕首拉向自己的心臟。

 

一個溫暖的懷抱窩進他的胸膛，阻擋了匕首。他低頭看著眼前的蒂娜，皺起眉顫抖哭泣，紅色正從她的背後渲染而出。

 

“時間到了，紐特……我要死了……不哭，紐特……不哭……我們在現實見……現實中……我的紐特……支持下去……”。她微笑著用拇指擦去不停的眼淚。

 

全身顫抖低聲哭泣，咬緊嘴唇痛苦地把頭撞擊倚靠的牆面，內心咆哮哀號著。

 

*

死了……死……紅色……都是紅色的……

 

內心不停地喃喃自語，重覆同一句話……

 

茫然不知地望向遠處亮點，在黑暗中唯一的光芒。

 

“一天到了，你通過考驗了。”就像一開始一樣，當這位女子慢慢靠近，所有的黑暗都被帶走，一一恢復原本森林的樣貌。

 

刺眼的光芒，讓紐特閉起雙眼，他已經搞不清是現實還是虛境，緊緊掐住心口疲憊心痛。

 

“這是禮物，是烙印也是祝福，不管是在任何逆境，都可以指引你。”她在他右手腕留下疤痕。

 

刺痛感引起腦袋不清身體不適的紐特注意，低頭皺眉看著皮膚漸漸浮出的疤痕，這是由弓箭、月亮與火炬形成的圖形。

 

“現在，離開吧！內心冥想你最渴望的，它會帶你去。”她指著這圖形，微笑著。

 

蒂娜！我的蒂娜！   他搖晃地站起，不停地呼喚著。

 

*

眼前的蒂娜讓他心疼又幸福，她站在這，他們躲避查緝的天台，眼眶泛紅熱氣湧上臉頰。

 

“明天到了嗎？”用沙啞低沉聲詢問她。

 

不安地看著轉身後的她，沒說話只給予他最喜愛的笑容。

 

蒂娜再次轉身面向眼前寬闊的景色，咬緊牙不讓眼淚留下，她的影子開口說話了，她因該開心卻滿口苦澀，因為他不是真的，他不是紐特，她最終瘋了……。

 

“蒂娜……蒂娜！”慢慢地走近想觸摸她，確定她是真實的。

 

“明天到了嗎？”吞下喉嚨的腫塊，再一次詢問。

 

疑惑地轉身看向紐特，睜大雙眼想確認他是影子還是真實。眼淚流出眼眶，顫抖地投入他張開的懷抱。

 

緊緊抓住她擁抱她，把頭窩進她的頸窩吸取她身上散發的香氣。

 

“你……你是真的，蒂娜……我……我的蒂娜。”

 

“你也是真的，紐特！”緊緊回抱他，感受他的心臟跳動。

 

眼淚還有笑聲從彼此身體發出，他們擁抱在燦爛陽光下，彼此的右手腕浮現的烙印互相輝映彼此的光芒。


	3. 再看我一眼 下

下午溫煦陽光趕走清晨寒冷，透過窗戶灑落柔軟光圈。

光芒投射圍繞在蒂娜的臉龐，安靜溫暖的光景。

紐特睜開眼睛進入的影像，就是這樣。他揚起微笑，用眼神崇拜瀏覽她。

他吞嚥著貪婪的滿足自己的眼光，笑容不斷地在嘴角上揚著。當眼神不在滿足時，他用手指追隨光線的影子，輕輕地從頭髮開始路線，滑過飽滿的額頭跟著眉型移動到緊閉的雙眼，搔動捲翹的睫毛輕數滑過。伴隨著她輕抬眉毛調整更好姿勢，他停止戲弄，等待她再次放鬆。

他就像頑皮的孩子又開始追逐光影觸摸她的肌膚，又輕輕開始滑行她的高挺鼻子、滑移到人中，停留在嬌嫩的嘴唇上描繪出輪廓形狀。他吞嚥著，這是對肌膚的渴望、碰觸的慾望。

 

“這裡是醫院，不是讓你調情的地方。”忒修斯低沉聲調響起，邊抬起眉毛邊戲謔紐特。

紐特抬起中指放置嘴上，用眼神制止他發出任何聲音。皺眉看著趴在床邊的睡美人，她還沉浸在夢鄉，紐特鬆懈下緊張溫柔地看著她。

忒修斯放輕腳步靠近，沒法給予他一個擁抱，拍拍他的肩膀開心他的歸來。

 

“一年？過的怎樣？”紐特給他一個難看苦澀的表情，搖擺著頭不能理解時間為何過了一年之久，對他來講，不過一天時光。

 

“我很好……她……很努力！”忒修斯知道他的小弟弟想問的是什麼，給他一個安慰性笑容。

 

很努力嗎？紐特側頭看著蒂娜，用眼神搜尋。努力啊！他閉上眼睛抿直了嘴唇。太努力了！她的蒂娜！手指滑行她消瘦地下巴，眼眶發熱心又隱隱作痛起來。

 

蒂娜睡了一個好覺，雖然一直趴著讓身體有些僵硬，但卻是這麼多不眠的日子裡最好的睡眠。

 

醒來腦海裡第一想法，就是紐特就在身旁，多麼開心美好的一天。

 

床上沒人？肩膀上的大衣是紐特的，他的箱子還擺在自己腳邊。摸索著床還有溫熱感覺，所以不是她的幻覺，不是一覺醒來像是作夢一場。

 

她慌亂地用眼神環顧四周，找尋有著薑黃亂髮一身古怪的身影，她咬住嘴唇下巴抖動，溫熱氣息襲上臉頰眼眶泛紅。

 

一股腦兒想往外衝去，轉身就對上自己想念的人。

 

往前衝去，緊抱住他。

 

“蒂娜？……蒂娜……”

 

“我以為你又不見了。”哏咽的聲響在蒂娜口中悶悶不樂。

 

紐特抱住她安撫地刷動頭髮，在她頭頂上輕嘆氣息。

 

“你擺脫不了我，我也不想……我會纏著你……一輩子！”

 

“一輩子！”她揚起頭淚光環繞眼框看向他，拉開距離伸出她的小拇指勾動著。

 

用手腹擦拭她的臉頰，他笑開了臉，感受她孩子氣的一面。伸出小拇指勾住她的，轉向互相印記彼此的大拇指，在拉近她，低下頭把嘴復上她柔軟的嘴唇。

輕輕地壓住，慢慢地等她的回應。她回親他，加熱、深吻住他。轉動頭顱，描繪彼此輪廓，吸取啃食。

 

她張開眼睛，發現了他的傻笑。

 

“這才是真實的拉勾蓋章……”他再次在她鼻上放置一個鬆散的吻，承諾著。

 

*

一踏入蒂娜公寓裡，她扶著紐特坐下沙發裡，掛著他的大衣外套。她脫下自己的鞋子外套，匆忙地捲起衣袖進入浴室忙碌。當醫院宣布可以出院回家，忒修斯處理後續問題給予他們彼此的時間，她就想洗去他一身的疲憊，歡迎他回家。

 

蒂娜盯著眼前的一切，深呼吸平穩自己。

 

紐特坐在浴缸邊看著眼前臉紅的人，他低頭藏起笑容。

 

“還是我自己來吧！”

 

他開始準備解開鈕扣，一雙修長白皙手制止他的舉動。她清清乾澀喉嚨，熱氣襲上臉頰，雙手穩定地慢慢脫落一顆顆鈕扣，她擺動臂膀幫助紐特的襯衫從他身上脫落。

 

他的眼神炙熱地一直停留在她臉上。

 

她呼出一口氣，手指停留徘徊在他腰間褲頭上，她咬住下唇不敢抬頭看向紐特。

 

紐特發出輕微笑聲，等待她接下來的動作。他大膽的蒂娜。

 

蒂娜抬起眼對上他戲謔的眼，他挑釁她。她抬眉瞇眼回應他，她開始動手解開褲頭上第一顆鈕扣，當她拉開拉鍊緩慢地拉下他的褲子，把它跟脫落的襯衫放置一起。她溫熱的氣息噴灑在他皮膚上，帶起他一陣雞皮疙瘩。她邁向最後一件還在他身上的衣物，當她的手覆上白色針織料面上，換他的手制止她的前進。

 

他低頭傻笑尷尬地轉移視線接觸，臉上爬滿紅色光暈。

 

“我想……還是我來吧……”

 

蒂娜點點頭害羞地轉身，揚起笑容。他很可愛。

 

她聽到水聲，轉身他已經脫下最後衣物進入滿滿泡泡的浴缸。她站在浴缸外他的頭頂上，開始按摩洗淨他不羈的頭髮用手指滑行他的頭皮，釋放他的壓力。他享受地閉上眼，發出微弱嘆息聲。

 

她拿起細軟毛刷，輕柔來回刷洗他身上其他皮膚部位。她專心一意地清洗他。

 

她就像夢境，美好的不真實。

 

紐特眼光一直追隨著她，她低頭勾起掉落的頭髮，細緻泡沫在她下巴滴落。她咬住嘴唇不讓自己泛紅淚水掉落，她的手總是小心翼翼滑過新生傷口處。他握住那雙忙碌地小手，扣住緊握住拉近，他把她連人帶衣拉進浴缸，抱住安置在他的膝蓋上，把頭窩進她的胸口，吸取她身上散發的熱氣，確定她的真實。

 

“紐特，怎麼了？”

 

“我……不能沒有你，不能沒有你……。”他壓抑聲調，眼眶發熱。

 

“你有我，感受到了嗎？我在這，一直都在這。”她把他的手放置在自己心臟上，感受自己內心的跳動。

 

“我能這樣抱你一會嗎？”紐特緊緊收緊臂膀窩進蒂娜懷裡。

 

在他頭頂上點點頭，她把手臂環繞上他的脖子，輕輕地用指尖描繪起他的雀斑分佈區域。

 

“你可以說說你的一天，我也給你講講我的一年。”

 

她安靜地被他抱住，聽了一個關於一天的故事，而她也講述了自己努力的一年。

 

他們一直沉浸在滿是泡泡溫熱浴缸裡，有笑聲也有哭聲，這個擁抱很長也很緩慢。

 

*

 

蒂娜輕柔地翻轉移動身體，她往前把頭靠在紐特心臟處，聽取他強壯心跳聲，放下心中的不安，放鬆緊繃的身體。

 

抬起手撥開他額頭上散亂的頭髮，感受他呼吸噴灑的熱氣。手背滑行過下巴，指腹停留在他脖間脈搏處，血液跳動打在皮膚上。

 

她不記得自己做了幾次這樣的動作，來確保紐特是真的在自己身旁。

 

她撫摸他手腕上的烙印，看著自己手腕上相同的印記。

 

耳邊響起他的話。

 

所以以後不管是誰，吵架賭氣離家出走，都能找到，躲不了。他們彼此被彼此捕獲了！

 

擁有他，她很幸運。

 

淚水從她眼眶滑落，她摀住嘴巴，輕輕地下床起身，走進浴室打開水龍頭，讓水聲代替自己的哭聲。

 

“生命總會發生什麼事，讓你變堅強。”抬頭對上門上的紐特，揚起笑容。

 

她堅強了，但淚水卻不能停止滑落。

 

她感謝梅林感謝路西斯，沒讓紐特與自己錯過。

 

“只有我們彼此的時候，你不用堅強，你可以脆弱可以不安，我可以是你的盾牌是你的安慰。”他強壯手臂環上她的腰，穩住她抱住她。

 

“是的，我們！”她沒擦去淚痕親吻住他，再次許下誓言。

 

一個禮拜後

 

他們攜手踏上紐特在倫敦久違的公寓，一進門迎來了忒修斯熱情的擁抱，再來是雅各布、邦媞、娜吉妮連尤瑟夫都擁抱了一輪，紐特有點尷尬僵硬擺動他的四肢，而蒂娜卻恰恰相反給予每人熱情回應的擁抱。

 

餐桌上美味佳餚圍繞伴隨著大家的笑聲，蒂娜用紐特緊緊相依，跟隨大家說笑著。桌面下的手緊緊地握住相扣著，沉浸於朋友、親人、情人陪伴的幸福時光。

 

夜晚清風吹起滿月無雲，揚起白天沒有的艷麗絕景。

 

紐特與蒂娜躺在鋪上野餐墊的草地上，仰望滿天星空。

 

“很漂亮，不是嗎？”蒂娜興奮地看著眼前壯麗美景。

 

“是的，很漂亮。”紐特把手臂放置頭後，回應著。

 

“這是約會？”

 

“不，不是……”

 

她轉過頭不解地看向他。他傻笑回應她。

 

“現在……才是。”

 

蒂娜抬起眉更加疑惑看著紐特。紐特微笑抬起下巴示意她看看四周。

 

點點螢光從黑暗草叢處，緩慢飄浮於周圍。一點一點閃爍慢慢聚集，變成滿天滿地的綠色螢光。

 

螢火蟲圍繞著，那有力的翅膀揮動散發柔弱螢光。

 

美，很美。這是大自然的美景。是夜空下編織的星河。

 

蒂娜微張嘴不可置信地看著眼前畫面。這是壯觀的，成千上萬的螢光與夜空中滿天無際的星星相互呼應。

 

她站起身讓自己身處著螢光絢麗成為景色的一部份。紐特跟隨著她，站立在她身旁，緊握她的手。

 

“在美的景色，沒有你，那麼就沒有意義了……”他停頓熱氣襲上臉看向她。

 

“我……沒有你就像失去一半的身體一半的靈魂……。”他又再次停頓，臉紅深呼吸。

 

“蒂娜……我愛你……我愛你！很愛很愛你！”

 

她感動的看向他，在這樣美景下，她的紐特還是如此尷尬古怪的可愛。

 

“你沒法撇下我的，你身上有我的標記。”蒂娜往前擁抱住他。

 

“正確來說，是彼此的標記。”他擁住她，親吻她的髮。

 

“我愛你，紐特。”她眼眶含淚說出。抬起頭親吻他的下巴、嘴角，覆上他溫厚的嘴唇。

 

他追隨加深這個熱吻，他們恣意地親吻著。流連捉弄於眼睛、鼻子、臉頰，描繪彼此嘴型吸取彼此甜美氣息。

 

他們擁抱、親吻、微笑著。

 

他們在星空下熱吻在螢光中訴說最原始的愛情語言。一夜星塵帶來了幸福光年，攜手迎向全新的未來……。


End file.
